Stay
by smokin'upoutside
Summary: He couldnt leave. Not again. smut warning. song-fic. please read and review. thanks.


_**disclaimer:** vince owns all. except the song. ;]_

_song: "Stay" by Sugarland.  
_this was the song that gave me the idea for "Another man loved me last night"

**SMUT WARNING. :D:D:D**

**READ & REVIEW PLEASE. :D:D**

thanks. :]

_

* * *

_

_I've been sitting here staring at the clock on the wall  
And I've been laying here praying, praying she won't call  
It's just another call from home  
And you'll get it and be gone  
And I'll be crying_

You lay there, silent, watching the numbers changing from five, to six, and seven. Minutes pass and you wait, you wait for him to leave.

_Again._

Every night, well, almost every night. You spend in each others arms, passion screaming through your veins, clinging to each other for dear life as you reach incredible highs that you can only experience with each other.

You cant kid yourself any longer, your having an affair, a sordid, dirty affair. But you cant stop it. There's something incredible about it. The sheer trouble you both go through to keep it secret, the infatuation that overcomes you both when you finally close that hotel room door, the flames that burn inside of you when he touches you, or when you touch him, when his lips find yours in a chaste need for more, you give him everything. Every fibre of your being is given to him in those few hours you spend together, in that bed.

Then you wait.

When its all over, he leaves. He has to, he has a girlfriend, a woman he lives with, shares his non-work side with, as do you, you have a man waiting a home, but you cant seem to tear yourself away from this. You live for these nights, you know you cant stop it so you've left it up to him. He makes the final decision to stop, but you know he cant either, so you just continue doing what your doing.

Without a care in the world.

You feel a weight lift from the side of the bed and you know its time. You wish it wasn't, just a few more minutes, just to feel his arms around you once more.

You hear him shuffle in the darkness trying to find his clothes that were thrown off in the absolute heat of the moment just hours ago. You turn on your side, trying to fight the tears, you hold back the emotion as you hear him slip on his shoes and gather himself before leaving.

_And I'll be begging you, baby  
Beg you not to leave  
But I'll be left here waiting  
With my Heart on my sleeve  
Oh, for the next time we'll be here  
Seems like a million years  
And I think I'm dying_

You know he's looking at you, you can feel it, even though your in a room full of people, you can tell he is staring, you feel his eyes burning holes in you, your body tenses and you feel yourself overcome with the need to kiss him right there and then.

But you cant.

Your in a room full of you co-workers, including your father, which really would go down well. You all gather round the large table ready for the pre-show meeting when the unexpected happens.

He sits next to you.

Your breathing labours slightly sit upright, trying to let him see that he is not affecting you in any way, which is a complete lie. He knows this, he continues to look at you, you know he is and you thank god that today you choose to wear a skirt.

You show him what he's missing, you elegantly cross your legs, making your skirt ride higher up your thigh, you know that's one part of you he cant resist, you used to hate being tall but at this moment in time you thank your lucky stars for the your long legs.

You hear him clear his throat and you get a sly smirk on your face, you know your affecting him.

Nothing can happen. You made rules. No-one can know, you don't make any calls to each other, you don't fall for each other and _nothing _happens at work!

_What do I have to do to make you see  
She can't love you like me?_

Walking along the corridor towards your locker room your head spins, all these thoughts of how wrong this whole thing is, how right it feels, it takes over your brain and you forget everything and just keep walking, you don't realise he's following you until you hear him clear his throat.

You whip round and see him walking up to you, his head staring at the floor, his hands in his pockets, he takes a quick look round, making sure there's no-on in sight before descending his lips on yours, your tongues battle for control, your hands make their way to his face, pulling him closer, his arms wrap around your waist and push you towards the door.

*Bang!*

The door slams shut and all hell breaks loose. His hands roaming tearing your clothes from your body in a desperate search. Your mind goes blank, ridding any thoughts from your mind you just focus on what he's doing, how he is making you feel.

You legs hit the table, you push yourself up and he pushes you skirt so its bunched around your hips, his hand feel their way up your legs until they reach their destination, then and only then for some strange reason, you realise your at work, you mind goes crazy, what if someone walks in and sees or walks past and hears?

Your mind cant seem to stop, you move your hands to his chest and push him away. You don't look at him, you stare to the side, slowly moving yourself off the table and pulling your skirt back to its normal state.

He questions you, asking why, and you simply tell him "Not at work" and leave the room.

_Why don't you stay  
I'm down on my knees  
I'm so tired of being lonely  
Don't I give you what you need  
When she calls you to go  
There is one thing you should know  
We don't have to live this way  
Baby, why don't you stay_

Sitting on the edge of your bed you glance at the clock. Its later than usual, a lot later. Usually after the show you both head to the hotel, do what you do and be done with it.

But he didn't turn up.

You sit, watching the minutes and hours pass, you think this is it, he has finally made his decision to stop this, you cant help but feel your heart break a little, you don't want this to end.

_that's rule number three broken _you think to yourself. No falling for each other, you both have partners, this is totally one hundred and twenty million percent wrong. Your mind wanders back to how this whole thing started until you hear a soft knock on your door.

Its him.

Or at least you hope it is.

You walk towards the door, your bare feet cold thanks to the hard marble floor. You take a deep breath and open the door slowly to see him standing there, drenched to the bone. No wonder, its pouring with rain outside. He stands there, just watching you, it makes you nervous. You watch as his eyes run from your feet to your face, he steps inside and kisses you,

and your gone.

Your hands latch on to his soding wet shirt pulling it and him closer to you, his fingers run slowly through your hair and down you body to your waist, holding you there.

He pulls back, looking into your eyes, apologising for being so late, telling you he needed to think and you stop him, you don't want to know what he was thinking about. You silence him with a kiss, a heated stop-talking kiss. If this is your last night with him you want it to last.

You rid his shirt from his body, you fingers graze down his toned abs towards his belt. He pulls your hands from his body and grabs the bottom of the oversized t-shirt your wearing. He slowly pulls it up, his fingers grazing your skin making it burn with excitement, he pulls it clean off, leaving you stand in your bra and panties.

This time, a little ore forceful. He pulls you in, lifting you off the ground, you legs wrap around is waist as if it were an involuntary reaction. He carries you to the bed, laying you down before taking his own top of and leaning over you, you lips fuse together once again while your hands wander down, undoing his belt buckle and pulling it clean out of his jeans. Your hands fumble slightly with the button, the anticipation all becoming a little too much, your head starts to spin as he lowers his kisses to your neck.

You forget everything you were doing and just focus on his lips, his soft kisses tracing down your chest while his hands reach underneath you to unhook your bra and free you from your lace prison. It all becomes to much when his hands move slowly down your body towards the part of you that is aching to be touched. He gently hooks your left leg, spreading it open slightly before running his finger slowly over you, finding you completely ready.

His kisses head south, down over you stomach until he reaches your panties, slowly and tenderly he slides them down your legs before pushing you legs apart and unnaturally slowly kisses the inside of your legs, teasing you like never before. Your hands run through his hair, you plead with him to stop teasing you. He hasn't even touched you yet and your already falling over the edge, the anticipation becomes so much that you feel your body reach abnormal temperatures.

His mouth is so close to you that you can feel his breath which drives you crazy, finally he runs his tongue over you making you squirm with impatience, you need more. Your hands pull at his hair, pulling him closer and closer. You lift your head slightly, watching him while he takes you to unexplainable heights.

He reaches with one arm, grabbing you leg and placing it over his shoulder, you cant help but grind you hips ever so slowly against his mouth, quietly pleading for more. Your fingers dig themselves into the sheet of the bed, pulling and tugging at them while your mind is thrown into a crazy oblivion, he stops what he is doing, much to your anger and slowly kisses his way back up your body, leaning into his kiss you push him back to the standing position you gaze up at him while removing the rest of his clothes that were blocking you from what you need.

He gently lifts you into the middle of the bed, his lips once again tangled with yours, melting into one, your lost in his movements and words. His hips brush against yours giving you just the friction you need.

He tells you to open your eyes before swiftly entering your heat and pulling you close. Your breath hitches momentarily while you adjust to the very welcome intrusion. You begin to move as one, your hands grip his large biceps, your nails digging in slightly while you grind your hips against his. He increases the speed of his thrusts, you throw your head back, trying to breathe some air into your lungs before you pass out, taking advantage of this he slowly kisses and nips at your throat. You feel the heat rising in your stomach and you know your close, you try and get him to move faster but he is determined to make you wait, to drag this out for as long as possible. You plead "Harder, faster, more" as he grips you right hip, watching as he pulls out and enters you hard. Your leg automatically latches around his waist pulling him in, keeping him there.

You moan loudly, scratching your finger nails along his chest, you start you tremble as your orgasm approaches, your breathing pattern worsens and he knows your close, he begins to move faster and harder against you, pulling you closer to his body, in a desperate search for your release

And you've found it.

You wrap your arms and legs around him, screaming a little as he hits the spot, once, twice…oh god who's counting!? Your walls clamp around him as he moves faster, enticing the pleasure even more, you grip onto him tighter as you shake badly and give him everything you have to give and more. He laces his fingers through yours, holding on tightly as he empties himself inside you, groaning you name loud enough for the entire hotel to hear.

Your breathing returns to a semi-normal state, but you don't move. You cant, you don't want him to leave. You lay together, still joined as one, his hand runs through your hair before he kisses your head and gently pulls himself out of you.

You pull the sheet over you and watch him try, once again to find his clothes.

_You keep telling me, baby  
There will come a time  
When you will leave her arms  
And forever be in mine  
But I don't think that's the truth  
And I don't like being used and I'm tired of waiting  
It's too much pain to have to bear  
To love a man you have to share_

"Don't go" You whisper, you don't know if he heard. Your lying on your side once again trying to hide the tears that are now falling freely down your face.

"I have to…" He whispers back, you feel the weight on the bed shift again as he leans down and kisses your forehead. As he stands you gently touch his hand, wondering if he'll walk away or react.

He reacts.

He softly grips you hand before releasing it and walking slowly towards the door. You lie there wondering why you do this to yourself every time. Every time he leaves and every time your heartbroken over it. You get up and pull the t-shirt you were once wearing back on and follow him to the door, grabbing his hand and pulling him to face you.

"Don't go." you plead, he looks at you with somber eyes.

"Don't do this, we said…"

"I know what we said, trust me I know what we said."

He takes your hands and kisses them gently before whispering again. "I have to go. I have 14 missed calls."

"No, no you don't. stay here, please. You cant do this to me again Paul." You normally never beg for anything but him you will. You need him, you never really noticed until tonight how much he means to you.

"This isn't just sex for me anymore…" you tell him "I know we had rules but they don't matter anymore, I broke one. Im sorry, the world is now over! But I don't see why we have to keep doing this to ourselves." You take a deep breath "…I love you."

He looks at you, a mix of emotion crosses his face. "Steph…"

"Look, if you love me back, let me know. If you don't…please let me go." the tears that were there before return and slowly make their way down you face. " I cant stand doing this anymore. Not if you don't feel the same, I cant give myself to you knowing that we're not in it for the same reasons."

"Steph…we were fine before, cant we just…"

"I cant do this anymore…it hurts too much." You whisper before turning back and heading towards the bed. He watches you curl up on your side before walking out the door.

"I love you too Steph." he says, just loud enough for you to hear before quietly closing the door behind him.

Your body shakes as cries rack your body, you cant believe he left again.

_Why don't you stay  
I'm down on my knees  
I'm so tired of being lonely  
Don't I give you what you need  
When she calls you to go  
There is one thing you should know  
We don't have to live this way  
Baby, why don't you stay_

* * *

_yey. please review. :]  
muchous appreciaoso. :]_

**merci beaucoup. (y)**

**J. x**


End file.
